OffensiveDefensive Spells
by Dragonlord112
Summary: This is a list of spells which I've created for a fanfic I'm hoping to write. Some may pop up twice or seem complicated but that's mainly because I go way too in depth. If you want to use any you are more than welcome just credit me and send me a a PM. Sorry it's a bit of a mess I copied it off multiple documents on my iPad.


This is a list of spells which I've created for a fanfic I'm hoping to write. Some may pop up twice or seem complicated but thats mainly because I go way to in depth. If you wan to use any you are more than welcome just credit me and send me a a PM.

Bunker Charm - - This spell makes a dome like shield around the user.

Dok's Shield - - This shield disintegrates any conjured or transfigured animal which enters it. The speed at which it does this is affected by the user's skill.

Slowing Shield - - This shield slows any physical object which enters it's area of effect. The amount of slowing done by this spell is affected by the skill of the user and how aerodynamic the object is.

Grand Aegis - - This extremely powerful shield can stop almost any spell but is extremely tiring and can't be modified without becoming unstable.

Hammer Curse - - This curse's effect can range from a gentle mallet tap to a smash from a war hammer.

Blade of St. George - -

Combat Spells 2

Flesh Devouring Curse - hominis manducans. - A spell which eats away at the flesh around where it hits. Stronger wizards can even make it devour an entire body in just minute.

Konchu's Fury - anima comedens - The target's stomach is filled with bugs which try ant eat their way out.

Eternal Night Curse - prorsus umbram- This spell makes the user blind. It can last anywhere between seconds and years, it is determined by skill and magic levels.

Tooth Fairy Curse - vana in ore - This spell causes the targets teeth to fall out.

Mordred's Blade - flatuum gramini - This curse causes a stab wound which is resistant to most healing spells.

Blood Boiling Curse - Sanguine Fervet - Used by uttering the incarnation and pointing the wand at the target. This spell literally causes the targets blood to boil, though beginners will most likely only heat the blood.

Bone Exploding Curse - Os Dissiliunt - Used by uttering the incarnation and pointing the wand at a target limb, the bones in that limb explode or in the hands of a weaker sorcerer chip.

Lip Sealing Jinx - Ore Clausa - Used by uttering the incarnation, slashing the wand horizontally and pointing the wand at the target. The target cannot move their mouth or speak; a easy and harmless way to prevent your enemy from casting spells.

Anti-Apparation Curse - Nolite Interitum, Ne Non Est Altera - Used by uttering the incarnation and pointing the wand at the target. Prevents the target for apparating for at least an hour.

Blast-Back Curse - Vi Impulsus - Used by uttering the incarnation and jabbing the wand forward. The target is knocked back up too a couple dozen feet

Blinding Light Charm - Caeco Effulsit - Used by uttering the incarnation. It causes a huge flash blinding anyone in font of the wand.

Mass Cutting Curse - Multos Praecisos - A variation of the cutting curse instead of one large gash this spell causes many small cuts all over the body

Slippery Sole Hex - Lubricis Unico - Used by uttering the incarnation and pointing the wand at a target. This spell causes the targets sole to become slippery.

Knot Tying Charm - Ligabis Nodum - This simple charm with no hand movements is normally used to tie shoelace. By pointing the wand at both shoes in quick procession the laces are quickly and quietly tied together.

Organ Displacement Curse - This variation of the vanishing and summoning charms moves the organs of the body approximately a foot thus killing the target.

The Raijin Curse - This high level curse increases the body's electrical impulses both shutting down the body and electrocuting the victim.

Organ Rejection Curse - Often considered the nasty brother of the Organ Displacement Curse because it, like the Displacement Curse kills the target by moving the organs however this curse causes them to cough up their organs.

Slippery Hand Jinx - lubrica manu - This basic spell makes the targets hand slippery making them drop their wand

Ebgo's Hex - retrorsum verba - This spell causes the target to say words backward meaning they can't cast spells properly

Itching Jinx - scalpendi - This spell causes itching, distracting the target

Chilli Mouth Jinx - faucibus ardentibus - This spell causes extreme spicy and burning sensations in the mouth

Dart's Numbing Curse - sensus amissio - This spell causes a small area of numbness around the place it hits

Endless Sneezing Curse - Sternutatio - This spell causes the target to sneeze for many hours

Soil Mouth Curse - vomitus vermes - This spell causes the victim to vomit up worms

Bone Dust Curse - - This extremely powerful curse turns the targets bone(s) to dust.

Nerve Severing Curse - - This curse cuts the targets spine causing paralysis.

Pirate's Doom Curse - - This curse exerts the same forces as a hanging on the target and can be canceled at anytime.

Axeman's Curse - - This curse when fired at a joint or limb severs it. This curse is extremely tiring but can easily behead someone with enough practise.

Reaper's Blade - - This curse creates a crescent moon-like blade of magic capable of cutting though wood and flesh.

Quartering Curse - - This curse named after a ancient torture/execution method pulls on all of the target's limbs as though they were tied to horses.

Flaying Curse - - This curse flay the target's flesh causing a painful death.

Peeling Curse - - This curse causes the target's flesh to fall away layer by layer causing a horribly painful and slow death.

The Roman Torture - - This curse has three versions and is based on crucifixion. The first is simple levitation with forced stillness and out stretched arms. The second causes realistic pain in the arms and legs; as though they had nails in them. The third actually creates wounds and slows their bleeding.

Simple Mummification Curse - -

Mummification Curse - -

Straight Jacket Curse - - This curse stops the target from moving their arms and can even crush them.

Rack Curse - - This curse, based off a medieval torture slowly (or quickly) pull the arms up and leg down. Ripping flesh dislocating joints and causing huge amounts of pain.

Conjure Dagger - parva prospexit - This spell conjures a dagger.

Conjure Spear -

Conjure Dart/s -

Conjure Metal Spike -

Conjure Metal Ball/Pellet -

Conjure Metal Shield -

Conjure Stone Wall -

Conjure Bandages -

Conjure Ants -

Conjure Spiders -

Wood to Stone - montibus arbor - This spell turn a small piece of wood to stone. The density of the stone depends on the power and experience of the user.

Wood to Metal -

Inanimate Conjuration - exanimis creatio

Plant to Plant - - This spell turns one plant into another. The complexity of the change and/or result depends on knowledge and power.

Modifiers

Modifiers are addition to spells which can modify or enhance them. They normally increase the amount of power for the spell to succeed.

Horribilis - This modifier is mainly used with shields and detection spells and tends to make them focus on dark spells/magic.

Maxima - This modifier increases the power of some spells.

Höher - This modifier makes conjured and transfigured objects bigger.

Confige - This modifier allow the spell to more easily pierce shields.

Réduire - This modifiers weakens the spells and is often used when teaching duelling.

Curva - This spell allows the spell to curve on its way to the target.

Applicare - This modifier strengthens shields.

Scudo - This modifier when used with charms or other spells which stay on something, it makes it harder for them to be broken with spells such as finite.

Veel - This modifier allows a charm to effect many objects at once, however it greatly increases the energy need and greatly lowers the power.

Immun - This modifier makes conjured and transfigured objects flame resistant.

Infisere - This dark modifier causes infection when used with cutting spells.

Avant - This modifier propels a conjured object forward.

Lent - This modifier is used with spells which create momentum to slow them down. It is often used with the summoning charm when summoning breakable items.


End file.
